


Quelle étrange combinaison

by Axea



Series: Sur votre 31 (2020) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Sur votre 31 (2020)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axea/pseuds/Axea
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce recueil a été crée pour le défi "Sur votre 31" d'Almayen, tout au long du mois d'octobre je posterais divers écrits sur des thèmes précis (un par jour), ce recueil sera consacré au couple Severus x Luna. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! 💥
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Series: Sur votre 31 (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome home honey !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce recueil a été crée pour le défi "Sur votre 31" d'Almayen, tout au long du mois d'octobre je posterais divers écrits sur des thèmes précis (un par jour), ce recueil sera consacré au couple Severus x Luna. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! 💥

\- Severus, Severus !

Elle appela son mari, qui ne répondit pas. Il devait sans doute être dans son laboratoire…  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, après 3 mois à la recherche du légendaire oiseau à tête de cochon doré de l’île de Pâques elle ne souhaitait qu’une chose, se laver. D’autant que Rolf et elle s’étaient coupés sommairement les cheveux et les avaient enduits de boue et de feuilles. Ils les avaient également teints avant leur voyage pour se fondre plus facilement dans la nature. Ses cheveux autrefois d'un blond éclatant étaient aujourd'hui d'un brun sale et terreux.  
Elle entra sous la douche et commença à se laver. Elle sentait l’eau propre qui glissaient sur sa peau. Elle était en train de commencer à chantonner quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir.

\- Sev ? C’est toi ?

Personne ne lui répondit, elle coupa l’eau et ouvrit le rideau avant de tomber nez à nez avec son mari qui se déshabillait pour la rejoindre.

\- Tu m’as manqué... dit-elle d’une voix douce  
\- Toi aussi petite fée.

Severus finit de se déshabiller et rentra dans la douche. Il ralluma l’eau et s’empara de la bouteille de gel douche, il en versa dans sa main et commença à savonner son épouse. Luna s’appuya contre lui avec tendresse et se laissa masser par les mains expertes de son mari. Elle commença à s’endormir lorsqu’elle entendit la voix grave de son mari au creux de son oreille :

\- Tu ne m’a pas encore dit bonjour...

Elle se tourna vers lui et se mis sur la pointe des pieds avant de l’embrasser amoureusement.

\- Bonjour mon cœur.  
\- Bonjour chérie, tu m’as manqué...

Ils finirent de se laver et teintent l’eau avant de sortir. Ils s’emmitouflèrent chacun dans leur serviette et allèrent s’installer dans leur lit. L’un face à l’autre. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se retrouver et même si Severus aimerait lui demander pourquoi elle s’était teint les cheveux, si elle avait trouvé ce qu’elle cherchait et si Rolf ne lui avait pas fait d’avances il se tut et ils restèrent tout deux allongés, face à face en silence. Simplement en s’observant mutuellement et en profitant de la présence de l’autre à leur côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le texte vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! <3
> 
> J'y ai relevé quelques défis de l'Enfer de Dante : 
> 
> \- La fin et le début : Première phrase 66 : "- [Prénom], [Prénom] !" (Smoke, Dan Vyleta)  
> \- La foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 5 : Un baiser de retrouvailles. _Contrainte : Doit se passer dans un lieu inhabituel_  
>  \- Mot du 14/08/2020 : Bonjour  
> \- La foire aux folles actions: ACTION 111 : A et B prennent une douche ensemble  
> \- 1001 situations : Situation 316 : A prend sa douche  
> \- Titre du jour : Titre du 21/09/2020 : Quelle étrange combinaison  
> \- Fandom du jour : Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> \- De secondaire à principal : Luna Lovegood  
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°14  
> \- La foire aux personnages : Personnage 24 : Severus Snape  
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi couple 331 : Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S : Severus Snape  
> \- Retraçons HP : Personnage - Snape, Severus  
> \- Si tu l'oses : 360. Boue  
> \- 1001 situations : Situation 316 : A prend sa douche  
> \- Lieu du jour : Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 : Écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- Célébrité du 16/09/2020 : Alan Rickman  
> Axea ~


	2. Deux ans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, voici le texte sur le thème "Deux", en espérant que ça vous plaise...

\- Monsieur Rogue ? Il est l'heure de partir, les visites sont terminés depuis plus de vingt minutes déjà...

Severus Rogue se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, attrapa sa cape et partit sans adresser un mot à la femme qui l'avait fait sortir. La jeune médicomage savait qu'il sera là, demain dès 8h, il serait même le premier arrivé, sans aucun doute. Et il serait également le dernier à partir à 20h30 passées...

oOoOo

Depuis l'accident de sa femme, Severus avait arrêté les potions et quitté son poste de professeur. Il avait perdu goût à la vie. Il vivait avec leurs économies et ce qu'ils avaient gagné pour avoir été des héros de guerre. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que sa petite fée se réveille un jour. Mais cela faisait déjà deux ans, deux longues années d'attente et de doutes. Et aujourd'hui il avait décidé que ce serait son dernier jour seul dans ce monde. Il l'avait dit à Luna :

\- Écoute petit lutin, si tu ne te réveilles pas avant mon départ ce soir, je partirai. L'attente est trop dure, trop longue, trop solitaire, trop tout en fait...

Il entendit l'église voisine sonner neuf heures. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, ce dernier était poussiéreux après deux ans sans occupation mais tout était à sa place, comme il l'avait laissé. Il choisit soigneusement ses ingrédients, pris son chaudron favori et commença à préparer un poison. Simple, indétectable, indolore et mortel. À vingt-deux heures, le poison était terminé et il alla se changer. À vingt-deux heures vingt-et-une il versa la poison dans un verre. À vingt-deux heures vingt-deux il but la potion et tomba, raide sur le parquet.

Au même moment, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Luna Lovegood rendit l'âme. Elle savait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir son mari et partait l'esprit tranquille.

oOoOo

\- Il t'aura quand même fallu deux ans pour partir… Tu t'es ramolli mon chéri ?   
\- Il me reste l'éternité pour me rattraper.

Et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et s'embrassèrent avec toute la passion retenue durant deux longues années.

oOoOo

Depuis ce jour, on pouvait voir deux étoiles qui se poursuivaient sans cesse. Et, si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait même distinguer une voix rauque murmurer inintelligiblement et un rire cristallin lui répondre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! ^^
> 
> Voici les défis relevés dans ce texte :   
> \- Si tu l'oses : 356. Professeur / Conférencier  
> \- Retraçons HP : Personnage - Lovegood, Luna  
> \- Fandom du jour : Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> \- Titre du 21/09/2020 : Quelle étrange combinaison  
> \- Défi couple 331 : Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> \- La foire aux personnages : Personnage 24 : Severus Snape  
> \- De secondaire à principal : Luna Lovegood  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S : Severus Snape  
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- Célébrité du jour : Célébrité du 16/09/2020 : Alan Rickman   
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°14
> 
> Axea ~


	3. Dangerosité subjective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un texte sur le thème "Accepter", en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^ (oui je ne tiens absolument pas compte du canon xD)

\- Non c'est non ! Tu n'iras pas là-bas !   
\- Mais papa !   
\- Non, un point c'est tout !   
\- Mais maman avait promis qu'on irait voir les Sombrals, dit William avec des yeux de Chat Potté.   
\- Ta mère n'a pas la notion de "danger" mais si je te dis non, c'est non.

Luna arriva et enlaça tendrement son mari en se plaçant dans son dos.

\- Mais enfin chéri, les jeunes Sombrals doivent juste être nés, c'est quelque chose à ne pas rater !   
\- Petite fée... Tu n'as aucune notion du danger, c'est bien trop risqué de laisser trois enfants seuls dans la Forêt Interdite.   
\- Si ce n'est que ça alors va avec eux !   
\- Mais je suis un professeur, je ne peux pas emmener trois élèves dans la Forêt Interdite enfin !   
\- Et bien j'irai Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez.   
\- Après tout, fais comme tu veux lutin, dit-il en poussant un soupir résigné.   
\- Merci chéri, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^
> 
> Voici, comme d'habitude, les défis relevés : 
> 
> \- Qui est-ce ? : écrire sur Severus  
> \- Fandom du jour : Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> \- Titre du 21/09/2020 : Quelle étrange combinaison  
> \- Défi couple 331 : Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> \- La foire aux personnages : Personnage 24 : Severus Snape  
> \- De secondaire à principal : Luna Lovegood  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S : Severus Snape  
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- Célébrité du jour : Célébrité du 16/09/2020 : Alan Rickman   
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 : Écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°18
> 
> Axea ~


End file.
